Zinedine Zidane
| cityofbirth = Marseille | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Real Madrid (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1982–1983 1983–1986 1986–1988 | youthclubs = US Saint-Henri SO Septèmes-les-Vallons Cannes | years = 1988–1992 1992–1996 1996–2001 2001–2006 Total | clubs = Cannes Bordeaux Juventus Real Madrid | caps(goals) = 61 (6) 139 (28) 151 (24) 155 (37) 506 (95) | nationalyears = 1988-1989 1989-1990 1990–1994 1994–2006 | nationalteam = France U-17 France U-18 France U-21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (1) 6 (0) 20 (3) 108 (31) | manageryears = 2013-2014 2014–2016 2016–2018 2019– | managerclubs = Real Madrid Real Madrid Castilla Real Madrid Real Madrid }}Zinedine Yazid Zidane (born 23 June 1972), nicknamed "Zizou", is a French professional football coach of Real Madrid and former player. He is the father of Real Madrid footballer, Luca Zidane. He played as an attacking midfielder for the France national team, Cannes, Bordeaux, Juventus and Real Madrid. Renowned for his elegance, vision, ball control and technique, Zidane was named the best European footballer of the past 50 years in the UEFA Golden Jubilee Poll. He is widely regarded as one of the greatest players in the history of the game. At club level, Zidane won the La Liga title and the UEFA Champions League with Real Madrid, two Serie A league championships with Juventus and an Intercontinental Cup and a UEFA Super Cup each with both aforementioned teams. His 2001 transfer from Juventus to Real Madrid set a world record fee of an equivalent €75 million. His left-foot volleyed winner in the 2002 UEFA Champions League Final is considered to be one of the greatest goals in the competition's history. On the international stage with France, Zidane won the 1998 FIFA World Cup, scoring twice in the final, and UEFA Euro 2000 where he was named Player of the Tournament. The World Cup triumph made him a national hero in France, and he received the Légion d'honneur in 1998. Zidane was named the FIFA World Player of the Year three times, in 1998, 2000 and 2003, and won the 1998 Ballon d'Or. He was Ligue 1 Player of the Year in 1996, Serie A Footballer of the Year in 2001 and La Liga Best Foreign Player in 2002. Zidane received the Golden Ball for player of the tournament at the 2006 World Cup, despite his infamous sending off in the final against Italy for headbutting Marco Materazzi in the chest. Prior to the World Cup, he announced he would retire at the end of the tournament. After retirement, Zidane became assistant coach at Real Madrid under Carlo Ancelotti for the 2013–14 season. After a successful year in which the club won the UEFA Champions League and Copa del Rey, Zidane became the coach of Real Madrid's B team, Real Madrid Castilla. In 2010, Zidane was an ambassador for Qatar's successful bid to stage the 2022 FIFA World Cup, the first Arab country to host the tournament. External links *Zinedine Zidane at Real Madrid * * * Category:French Coaches Category:Midfielders Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:French players Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:AS Cannes players Category:FC Girondins de Bordeaux players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:La Liga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Serie A players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:UEFA European Championship-winning players Category:Real Madrid C.F. managers Category:La Liga managers Category:UEFA Champions League winning managers